Who Will Sophie Choose?
by AwkwardPotato13
Summary: Sophie is torn through two guys, and she doesn't know who to pick! Will the guys ever notice her crush? Many funny and upsetting moments will happen in this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie sat with Marella chatting away in the cafeteria of Foxfire. Sophie had completely forgotten about the slice of Mallowmelt on her plate. "So, who do you have a crush on Sophie?" asked Marella quietly, looking down at her food. I was flustered. "I don't think I'm ready to answer that question." I said as calmly as I could. "Oh c'mon! You are surrounded by cute guys, you have to have a crush on at least one!" said Marella, finally looking up from her plate. "I don't have to. Besides, they're my friends." I said. Looking a little annoyed, Marella said "How about we make a deal?" Curious, I asked "What kind of deal?" Marella replied "I say who I like, afterwards you do to! Simple as that." Unsure what to say, I stayed silent. "C'mon, it's a fair deal." said Marella. "I'll do it only if you promise never to tell." I said after a lot of thought. "Great!" Marella squealed. Marella stayed silent, not wanting to reveal who she liked. "Since the deal is for me to tell first I'll do it, but only because I want to know your crush." said Marella. "I-I like Keefe." Marella stammered. I felt something strange in my stomach. "That's great." I said. Even to my own ears my voice sounded hallow. "So now it's your turn!" said Marella. I took a deep breath. "I like-"

"Hey Foster!" interrupted a familiar voice. "What are you talking about? Me?" Keefe continued joking. I looked back to see Fitz, Linh, Biana, Dex, and Tam. I smiled at them. "No but really, what were you talking about?" asked Keefe, no longer joking. "Nothing." I flustered. They all sat down. Keefe on my right, Fitz on my left, Linh next to Fitz, Dex next to Linh, Biana next to Dex, Tam in between Biana and Keefe. _Wait, where did Marella go?_ I asked myself. "So guys I was thinking of having a sleepover at my place!" said Biana cheerfully. "That'll be wonderful." said Linh. "I'm in." said Tam. "Shouldn't we discuss this after school?" asked Dex. "I'll arranged things with my parents." said Fitz. "I'll be there." I said, "I'll just have to tell Grady and Edaline." Keefe grinned, "I'll obviously be there. Be prepared to get pranked!"

 **This chapter is way too short, I know. Next chapter will be when Sophie is at home. 'Till next time, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow readers! This is not a new chapter, unfortunately. I will provide you with a list on which days I won't post instead! Here you go:**

 **-Weekends**

 **-Holidays**

 **-My Birthday (Feb. 5th)**

 **-Mondays (that day sucks)**

 **-Tuesday**

 **The only time I will be able to post a new chapter is on Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday. If something comes up and I can't post I will make up for it the next day. Keep in mind I have school and responsibilities too. With that said, I will post at least ONCE a week. Maybe I'll post 2 chapters each week. It really depends.**

 **Ok, that was a lot and I most likely bored you to death. To those who are still alive and reading until the end, thank you. So I got to continue with my life. Goodbye and watch out for a new chapter next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

_This 'chapter' is not important, I just needed to replace a horrible chapter. K, bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sophie had previously asked Grady and Edaline for permission to go to the sleepover. Edaline, being so kind, agreed whereas Grady didn't like the idea of Sophie spending the night away with so many boys around. Grady eventually agreed as well. Sophie took a shower, got dressed, and packed a few extra changes of clothes to wear in the morning in a small backpack, along with a plain white tank top and comfortable black leggings to sleep in._

 **At the Vacker house..**

"Hey Sophie!" said Biana after she opened the bright gates for her. "Hi Biana." I said in return with a smile. Biana closed the gate and walked with Sophie to the door of the Vacker house. "We are still waiting for Keefe. Knowing him he will probably be styling his hair!" Biana joked. We were still laughing about that when we entered the house. Fitz and Linh were sitting together talking and laughing. Tam sat on the couch next to Linh eating Mallowmelt while Dex had his gadgets out and tweaking them. "Guys, Sophie's here." said Biana.

Linh got up and greeted Sophie with a hug. "Hello Sophie." said Fitz with his movie star smile. Linh noticed the way Fitz was looking at Sophie and pouted slightly. Trying to hide her feelings, Linh asked Fitz "Do you want to go to the kitchen? I'm kind of hungry." Then Tam chimed in, greeting Sophie. After that Dex did the same. "I'm a little hungry myself. How about we all find something to eat." said Biana. "Let's all go." said Fitz. Linh was clearly not happy that she wouldn't be alone with Fitz, but didn't want to seem rude so she said "Sure." I felt a pit in my stomach that didn't make me feel good. _I'm not jealous because Linh wants to spend time with Fitz,_ _ **alone,**_ _right? I thought._ Is there anymore Mallowmelt?" asked Biana.

Everyone looked at Tam, who was still holding his plate with a Mallowmelt slice. I giggled. We all went into the kitchen and searched for any sweets. I grabbed the handle of a nearby cabinet and pulled it open. Inside were so many sweets and pastries like Rufflepuffs. "Guys, I found a lot of Rufflepuffs!" I announced. I was tall enough to reach and open the handle, but not tall enough to actually get the sweets. I stood on my tip toes and managed to get 2 sweets. "Here, let me help you." said a crisp accent behind me. Fitz's arms reached up and grabbed the tray filled with the pastries. I turned around to thank Fitz, but once I did we were standing 3 inches away from each other. I froze, but still managed to say "Thanks" to Fitz weakly. We were standing so close. Linh was right by Fitz's side by the time he had replied "No problem". Linh looped her arm around Fitz's muscular one and said "Yay! Now we have something good to eat!"

Della and Alden walked into the kitchen and saw what was happening. They greeted us all before leaving. We heard a ring. "Ooh, that must be Keefe!" said Biana and she hurried to the gates. We were all sitting down and eating when Biana came back with Keefe. "Hey Foster! Aw, you started eating without me." said Keefe. We all said 'Hi' and continued eating. After that we went back to the living room and sat down in a circle with Fitz on my right and Keefe on my left. Linh was next to Fitz, Tam next to Linh, Biana next to Tam, and Dex in between Keefe and Tam. Biana then said "We should all play Truth or Dare!"

 **Hey fellow readers, sorry for updating late. I hope you are satisfied with this long chapter. It took me forever to complete, but I did my best because the previous chapter was way shorter that intended. So I had to try and squeeze as much as I could into this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, bye and see you next week!**


	5. Not a chapter

**I took a small break just to clear my head and get ideas. Rest assured, this fanfic will be continued next week. Have a nice weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! I am so sorry for the late update, my "short break" took longer than expected. Now that a school year has ended for me I hope I will be able to post more. Sadly, I don't think I will be able to post once a week. Maybe one update after 2 or 3 weeks? Anyways, enjoy the horrible chapter I created for you guys!**

 _"We should all play Truth or Dare!" Biana said._

"Can you explain the rules?" asked Dex. "It's in the title Dex! So a person asks you "Truth or dare?" and you have to pick one. If you pick dare you have to complete the dare the person challenges you to. If you pick truth the person asks you a question that you answer truthfully." explained Biana. "Okay, so who goes first?" asked Keefe with a devilish grin. "I'll go" said Tam. "Truth or Dare?" asked Sophie. "Dare." answered Tam. "I dare you to slather lipstick on and kiss the person to your right." Sophie said, giggling. Biana face turned into a tomato and so did Tam's. Biana took some red lipstick out of her purse and gave it to Tam. After Tam put on the lipstick he faced Biana and kissed her right on the lips! Everyone was watching as Biana's eyes fluttered then closed as she leaned into the kiss. The kiss didn't take long, maybe 7 seconds before they broke apart blushing red and not meeting each other's eyes. Fitz cleared his throat and gaved a pointed look at both Tam and Biana. "Who's next?" Linh asked. After a moment of silence Dex said "I guess I'll go." Linh smiled sweetly at him, which Fitz didn't notice, and said "Truth or dare?"

"I don't want to do anything crazy in the first round, so truth!" said Dex with a determined smile. "Uh, who would you date in this room?" asked Linh. "I-I woud date you Linh." said Dex, stammering. That answer clearly shocked both Linh and Fitz. Dex sat back down, not daring to say another word or even look at Linh. "It's time for the awesome Keefe to give this game a try!" said Keefe, trying to lighten the mood. "Truth or dare?" Fitz asked. "Dare!" said Keefe enthusiastically. "You have to carry me around the house for 5 minutes." said Fitz, laughing. "Buddy, I'm not sure how that's going to work. Give me a spicier dare!" said Keefe. "Nope this is the dare I chose for you." said Fitz. "Fine. C'mon, hop onto my back. We're going piggy-back style!" said Keefe. Everyone was in a fit of laughter throughout the whole dare. Once the dare was complete Sophie chimed in and said "I'll go next."


	7. Chapter 7

_"I'll go next." said Sophie_

"Truth or dare?" asked Biana. "Dare." said Sophie anxiously. "Okay, payback time! I dare you to sit on the lap of the person to your right and stay there for 20 minutes." said Biana with a grin. Sophie shyly looked to her right.

 _Umm, it's not going to be uncomfortable for you right? asked Sophie telepathically._

 _No, not at all. replied Fitz._

Sophie scooted over to Fitz and lifted herself up to sit on his lap. She could feel her cheeks burn from blushing and everyone's stares made it worse. Sophie was a bit unsteady so Fitz held her waist to help her. Both Keefe and Linh looked at them. Linh was slightly pouting as she saw them both blush. "Who'll give me a dare?" asked Linh. "I got one. Prank call the stores at Atlantis!" said Tam.

 **I don't really know how pranks calls in the Elvin world would work since they have Imparters but just roll with it.**

After Linh prank called the stores they all decided to play another game. "Truth or Dare was pretty boring." said Keefe. "We should play Base Quest." Sophie suggested. "The teams wouldn't be even." said Dex. "What about Spin-the-Bottle?" said Fitz.


	8. Chapter 8

_"What about Spin-The-Bottle?" said Fitz._

"How do you know that game?" asked Sophie. "When we were still searching for you I learned some things." said Fitz. "What are the rules in the game, Fitz?" asked Linh, sweetly. "You place a bottle in the center of a circle of people. We take turns spinning the bottle and which ever person it lands on you have to kiss." explained Fitz. "Sounds like fun, do you guys want to play?" asked Biana, excitedly. "I don't really think this is a good idea. What if this game drives rifts between us? I wouldn't want that to happen." said Tam. "I'm sure one silly game won't do anything. Let's play!" said Keefe. "Ok, well I'll get the bottle." said Dex as he got up. When Dex came back Linh excitedly said, "I'll go first!" Tam's eyebrows shot up. "Already have someone in mind?" asked Tam with a pointed look at his sister. All Linh did was blush, then spin the bottle.

When Linh realized who she had to kiss she was undoubtedly uncomfortable. The others just stared at Keefe, Tam glaring, waiting for a reaction. "I'm just as surprised as you guys are." said Keefe. Linh leaned over and kissed Keefe. As Linh was leaning into the kiss she peeked a glance at Fitz, but no one noticed besides Sophie. An uneasy feeling churned in the pit of her stomach. When they finally broke apart, Biana said "I'll go as well, this game is interesting." She spun the bottle and it landed on Dex. Dex turned bright red but Biana didn't seem to be enjoying herself. They scooted close enough and Biana gave him a little peck on the lips. Dex seemed a little disappointed but didn't say anything. This time Keefe spoke up. "I'll go next" Keefe said with a grin. Keefe touched the bottle and Sophie held her breath. Then he spun it. It seemed to be spinning forever, then it landed on...


	9. Chapter 9

_Keefe touched the bottle and Sophie held her breath. Then he spun it. It seemed to be spinning forever, then it landed on..._

Sophie froze. "I get to kiss Foster?" Keefe asked in a surprised manner. Sophie couldn't stop her rapidly beating heart that felt like it was going to explode. Keefe cupped Sophie's face and kissed her. When the kiss ended, Sophie glanced at Fitz who looked slightly annoyed, but what made Sophie's heart drop was when she noticed Fitz and Linh's hands intertwined. Sophie cleared her throat and said, "Who's going next?"

"Me," said a voice, and surprisingly it was Tam. Tam spun the bottle and once the bottle landed on Biana, Fitz looked even more annoyed. Unlike the previous time the bottle had chosen Biana, Biana seemed delighted. Biana grabbed Tam's hand and pulled it around her waist, then she kissed him passionately. The kiss lasted so long Fitz got up break them apart. "Ok, let's play a different game." said Fitz. "Tasty Spin?" said Sophie, volunteering the game. "What's that game about?" asked Dex. "You need about ten plates for this and food. You place delicious food on 5 of the plates and unpleasant foods on the other 5 plates. All ten plates should then be arranged in a circle with a bottle in the middle. Spin the bottle and the food that the bottle lands on you have to eat." Sophie clarified. When everyone agreed to play they went to the kitchen and got the supplies needed for the game.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello fellow patient readers! I basically feel off the face of the Earth. I simply can't make up an excuse for why I didn't update but all I can say is I'm sorry. To reward you lovelies I made a chapter you guys!**

 _Previously in the last chapter Sophie and Keefe shared a kiss while playing the game "Spin-the-Bottle". Biana and Tam kissed too, which infuriated Fitz. Fitz suggested they should play another game, so Sophie came up with a game similar to Spin the Bottle right on the spot!_

Once the group had gathered all the supplies they needed for the game they sat in a circle with the food and bottle in the middle. "To make things a little more _challenging_ , I'll be adding hot sauce to the gross food." said Biana as she poured the sauce on the food. "Ugh, that smells disgusting!" exclaimed Linh, wrinkling her pretty little nose. Sophie forced herself not to gag at the smell of the gross food. The delicious smelling food didn't cover up the stench of the trash they picked from the trash can for the game. "All of a sudden, Spin the Bottle seems more appealing to me than this." said Tam in a funny voice due to him squeezing his nostrils so he wouldn't smell the stench. Biana giggled, but then almost immediately covered her mouth. "Let's get this over with," she said. "before we all die from this smell." Keefe was the only one brave enough to spin the bottle first. It landed on left over mallowmelt that was found in the trash. "I was expecting something good." said Keefe with disgust written all over his face. Sophie had to laugh at _that._ "C'mon, eat it Keefe!" Sophie urged. "I can't do it!" said Keefe as he got up and threw the awful mallowmelt in the trash where it was found. "Foster, you truly pick the worst games to play." said Keefe, shaking his head. "Alright I guess this game is over. It's getting late, " said Dex. "we should change to go to sleep."

 _The group split up into two groups, boy and girl, and went into different rooms to change. Sophie changed into her plain white tank top and black leggings. Sophie twisted her hair into a casual bun when Fitz entered the room. They were all alone..._


End file.
